


Dark Side of the Gym

by 3xy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3xy/pseuds/3xy
Summary: A collection of drabbles set during season six.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 4





	1. More, More, More

**Author's Note:**

> The first two drabbles were written years ago and are posted on my LJ. The next ones will be drabbles to get me through writer's block. :) All of these would most likely be unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> The title is The National's song of the same title.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"More, more, more," the radio sang, and all Buffy could think of then was Spike. That Billy Idol song, "Rebel Yell," had been playing that one time they'd had sex in the backseat of his DeSoto. All crowded and friction-y and…

She scrubbed at the dark patch on her yellow coat, as if removing the stain would erase everything they'd done.

She knew better.

"Yeah, this is wrecked," she sighed.

She looked up at the wall clock. Spike should be awake soon.

Grabbing the damaged coat, she headed out of the house.

"More, more, more," the radio sang.


	2. The Porn Xander Found in Spike's Crypt

With the faintest press of play, the VCR whirred softly to life. Xander slumped on the couch and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. An eager smile played on his face.

As the screen flashed for a moment, he pulled his shorts down and gave his cock a slow stroke.

The picture soon became clear. A large, thick penis plunged into a clean shaven pussy.

Xander began rhythmically pumping his cock with the thrusts of the porn star, until he heard the familiar British accent and saw his Buffy-shaped friend.

He gaped at the TV.

Never steal from Spike.


End file.
